


things

by angelheartbeat



Series: fuck it ill do it myself [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Endgame, Sleepy Cuddles, im back babeyy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Bruce has a tendency to get wrapped up in Things, be they books, research, Netflix shows he was bothered into watching, or his beloved husband.





	things

**Author's Note:**

> me??? being active?? thats illegal sir you cant do that

Bruce has always had a tendency to get far too wrapped up in Things, be they books or research or the Netflix show he was bothered into watching.

He's currently absorbed in a book, and he has been for a fair while. His husband has been leaning on his shoulder for most of this time. His husband is now snoring.

One particularly loud snore is enough to both snap Bruce out of his focus, and for Thor to wake himself up. Bruce chuckles.

"You okay, honey?" he asks, and Thor sits up, dragging a hand across his eyes and through his hair. It then gets caught in his hair, because he hasn't seen a hairbrush since he and the Guardians landed back on Earth for a few days. He also has a tendency to get wrapped up in Things, and this visit those Things have tended to be online video games and his husband. Not personal grooming, unfortunately.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not sure."

Thor grumbles and slumps back onto Bruce's shoulder. "Go to sleep with me."

"Aw, but you looked so comfy drooling on my shoulder."

"Fuck off," Thor retorts, punctuating it with a thump to Bruce's chest. It has far less impact than it would've done prior to Bruce being... well. Larger than average. And greener than average. 

"Rude." But Bruce is already taking off his glasses and bookmarking his page, getting ready to settle down for the night. A rare feat, considering his aforementioned tendency to get far too absorbed in Things. Things can include his husband, though.

Especially given Thor's travels. Ever since control of New Asgard was given to Brunnhilde, Thor's been off in space, gallivanting about with the Guardians and having a grand old time. He came home often enough for a courtship (as he affectionately called it) and, obviously, a wedding - which was relatively painless, considering it was a god and a hulk getting hitched. Getting a tailor to make a suit for Bruce was easier than expected. Celebrity perks, is what he liked to call it. 

Point is, Bruce doesn't get to see a whole lot of Thor. So visits are precious, and yeah, he might've been reading that book for longer than the narrators vagueness might imply. So yeah, maybe he owes Thor some quality time. Or maybe Thor owes him quality time.

Either way, quality time must be had.

So, away the book goes, and into Bruce's arms comes Thor. 

"Missed you," Bruce mumbles into Thor's ear, suddenly sleepy. Thor grins, snuggling closer.

"Of course you did," he snarks. "Who wouldn't?"

"I can go back to reading."

"... Missed you too."

And so they both drift off, blissfully wrapped up in One Another. Which, as anyone could tell you, is far superior to being wrapped up in Things. Things are vague and unclear, while One Another means having Thor's tangled hair in Bruce's face, and fighting over control of the blanket, and accidentally kicking each other in their sleep.

Its perfect. Bruce hardly wants to get wrapped up in anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! anyone miss me! no! ok!
> 
> this is so so short but i wanted to do Something ppl hav left so many nice comments on old fics i felt guilty letting so many lovely ppl down so heres a littel something  
i wanna get back into thorbruce!! leave fic prompts in tha comments(or ill tear out ur eyeballs, littel stinkers) for me 2 write
> 
> also a lots happend in my life since i was last writin for this fandom lol like is been,, 8 months?? jus passed all my gcses so thas neat, turned older, an i realise no one rly cares so ill jus say tht i missed this fandom lol
> 
> comment or ill pulverise yr bones into powder an snort it (yum)


End file.
